The Diary of Hibari Kyoya
by Shiroranzuki
Summary: You may see Hibari Kyoya as an awesome, hot and handsome carnivore who bites anybody to death who gets into his way. That's somehow true, and now this Carnivore was tasked to write dairy entries on his everyday life so his Father can checked on him. Shhh... Don't tell him that I secretly uploaded his diary entries in here... - Set on Daily Life arc -
1. Chapter 1

**Entry 1 **

Otou-san's onee-san suggested him to make me write a 'dairy' to keep check on my everyday life.

Which I refused.

Girls are only suppose to keep this 'dairy' thing.

And I am a boy.

A matured 15 year old boy.

A boy who is going to rule Namimori someday.

There is no way a carnivore like me have to write on this herbivorous book.

I have to bite this herbivorous book to death before Otou-san finds out.

**Entry 2 **

Why am I writing on this herbivorous book again?

Oh right, because Otou-san will confiscate all my tonfas that are hidden in my room if I don't write something.

How on earth did he even know I keep a secret sash of tonfas?

It must be that herbivore maid of mine.

I will have to bite her to death.

**Entry 3 **

I saw herbivores lurking around Namimori's alley ways while I was buying catnips, and bit them to death.

Don't judge.

That was for Otou-san's cat.

**Entry 4 **

Okaa-san asked me to smile today.

"Pleeaaaassseeee smileeeeeee?"

"No."

"Kyo-kunnnn~"

"No."

"Kyooo-"

"No."

"One day, Kyoya! One day!"

What kind of mess did I just got myself into?

Apparently Okaa-san was well known to be scary when she wants to.

How scary can she get? I don't know.

**Entry 5 **

I spotted this herbivore who was smoking and he was laughing weirdly while I was patrolling Namimori Shopping District.

I bit him to death for getting into my nerves.


	2. Chapter 2

**Entry 6 **

Herbivores had been bugging me, asking me if I wrote this 'fanfiction' called 'The Dairy of Hibari Kyoya'.

'The Diary of Hibari Kyoya'? Who made up such a herbivorous title for the great Hibari Kyoya?

Still, I bit these herbivores to death for nagging me.

I hope this teach them not to disturb me while I am patrolling.

**Entry 7 **

I had checked this 'fanfiction' out.

Apparently a herbivore had stolen my... Diary and uploaded it in this website called 'fanfiction dot net' and has already 2 reviews, 4 favorites and 5 followers.

I will make sure to hunt this herbivore down and bite him or her to death for uploading my private entries.

It is humiliating to the Hibari family.

**Entry 8 **

Apparently I had found the herbivore who uploaded my entries to this herbivorous website.

It was Otou-san's onee-san, Shiro.

The herbivore who gave a stupid idea of writing the story of my life in this herbivorous book.

I will make sure to bite you to death, herbivore.

Fear me.

Rawr.

**Entry 9 **

Otou-san told me I am not allowed to bite that herbivore to death or else my sash will be confiscated.

I asked him how on earth did he know that I keep a secret sash of tonfas in my room.

He replied, "Cause I do, my son. You obviously have an obsession for tonfas."

I do?

**Entry 10**

That herbivore visited me today.

She commented how many 'viewers' I had in less than a day and praised me.

I still gave her my 'I will bite you to death' look but she ignored it.

Hmph, stealing her packets of skittles should teach her not to ignore me.

She also told me to say 'Hi' to you 'viewers'.

Whoever is reading this,

I will bite you to death.

**A packet of skittles will be given to those who review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Entry 11 **

That herbivore, Shiro, told me that I now have 5 reviews, 7 favorites and 7 followers.

She also said: "People said when you wrote 'rawr', it was soooo kawaii that they want you to write that again!"

She also told me to say 'Thank you!' and 'Hi' to you guys.

Hn, it seems like I am creating a crowd.

I will have to bite those people to death if they decided to crowd around me.

And no, don't even think of making me say 'rawr' or any other herbivorous sounds that humiliates the Hibari family.

**Entry 12 **

There is this 'reviewer' called YaoiLuva14 who said that she would not stop reading my carnivorous entries.

What is so exciting about my private life?

And that name gave me chills... I will have to bite you to death for making me feel troubled.

**Entry 13 **

Today I met a herbivore called Sawada Tsunayoshi. He is one weird herbivore, coming to school with only his boxers.

I almost bit him to death, but somehow something told me in my carnivorous mind not to bite this herbivore to death...

Yet.

**Entry 14 **

Currently there was this match between the herbivore from the captain of Kendo club and the herbivore, Sawada Tsunayoshi. That herbivore said some herbivorous words before trying to attack the weaker herbivore, and almost won when that weaker herbivore Sawada Tsunayoshi had this bright orange flames and became crazy.

Oh, and when he became crazy, his uniform got ripped off, only leaving his boxers left. I had to take note of that.

Other than that information, I need to bite this herbivore to death for destroying the school's uniform.

Again.

**Entry 15 **

Skittles.

There is a big bag containing packets of skittles in front of my house.

It must be that herbivore Shiro.

I will be visiting that herbivore to give a piece of my mind.

Annnnddddd...

To bite her to death.

**DEPENDING ON HIBARI'S DECISIONS ON WHAT IS HE GOING TO DO, I WILL BE ADDING RANDOM REVIEWERS INTO THIS STORY. Sooooo yea, I wonder who will Hibari meet in Shiro's house... Hehehe...**


End file.
